Death Watch
by The Resident Vampyr
Summary: An interactive journey into the rebirth of the Slayer. Choose a path that will lead you to the truth...
1. Default Chapter

A Buffy & Spike fiction | Death Watch

Title: **Death Watch. **  
Synopsis: Something's coming... Grief still looms over Sunnydale over the death of the Slayer 3 months ago, and everybody find themselves unable to speak but... sing. A 2-part _musical_ continuation of Gifted & Revelations. A post-'The Gift' BtVS episode fanfic.  
Rating: G  
Date Written: Saturday, 28 July, 2001  
Author:  [][1]The Resident Web Vampyr © 2001.  
Note: I wrote this next chapter because I was inspired by the much anticipated musical episode of BtVS (coming season 6). Although this is not an all-out musical, I inserted snippets of music every now and then. Again, these are pure speculations. Let me know what you think.  
Credits: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the property of Joss Whedon and the powers that be. Partial script taken from : Fool for Love All music and lyrics are properties of their composers. I outlined them all [][2]here.  
Characters: Buffy Willow Xander Anya Dawn Giles Spike  
  
  
  


**"Music is the pathway to the heart"  
- Voltaire****  
**

**prologue.**   
  
Dark clouds loomed over Sunnydale, months following the death of a slayer. Cold winds blew from the north, leaves fell from the tree branches, as autumn became evident in these cold nights. It looked as though it was going to rain, but it doesn't. The sun failed to shine its light through the thick fog that seemed to envelope the surroundings.   
  
It was as if a storm was coming...  
  
She held an arrangement of flowers in her hands. Tea roses, to be exact; all 12 of them. She personally hand picked them at a flower shop before going to the cemetery, where she finally offered them to her dearly departed.   
  
She reached the grave site a few minutes after midnight, a pray'r in mind. She wanted to say something, but she understood that it was not _yet_ time. She knelt to the ground facing the tombstone and slowly closed her eyes.

> I have been given one moment from heaven  
As I am walking surrounded by night  
Stars high above me make a wish under moonlight...  
  
On my way home I remember only good days  
On my way home I remember all the best days  
I'm on my way home I can remember every new day...

A ray of moonlight escaped the thick clouds and shone lightly overhead showing the subtle form below. She was wearing a dark leather jacket, small enough for her petite size. Her long golden hair flowed smoothly on her shoulders. Her arms long, her hands slightly have a burnt color.   
  
She turned and looked the moonbeam above. Her eyes, blue like the ocean, dilated at an instant. _Silver linings_, she thought, as she gazed at the clouds above.  
  
  
  
  
**part eight.**  
  
Giles poured another shot of whiskey in the glass. He was seated anxiously in his chair beside his study desk, his eyes fixated at the letter laying in front of him. He nervously reached for his whiskey and clumsily took a swig. It was the letter that he's anticipating about, but at the same time the letter he was dreadful about.   
  
Giles never dreamed that it would all end up like this. Three months ago, he was more than willing to stay at Sunnydale and look after what was left. He devoted his life entirely to his profession, of being a Watcher. But now, everything changed; the journals just stopped.  
  
"Well, I suppose if they're anything like me, they just find the whole subject too... painful.... " he remembered telling Buffy.  
  
He stood up and went back to his bedroom to finish what he was doing before he had the privilege of opening a bottle of whiskey. A luggage, nearly half-full, rested on his bed. His drawers, almost empty, flung open. Giles looked around and searched for his tweed suit he used to wore at Buffy's many birthday parties but found the Merlin custome instead. Giles laughed inwardly at the memories, he standing in the middle of the Magic Shop wearing that stupid custome when Buffy came in. She didn't say anything but he knew Buffy was secretly laughing at him.  
  
Giles walked back outside to where the letter was. It came from England. The Watcher's Council expressed deep regret for the passing of the slayer and offered their condolences. It also came with a cheque that they promised they would give him, a retrospective payment for services rendered. Travers also extended an invitation for him to visit them due to a pressing matter that needed to be resolve as quickly possible. The letter did not say anything more about it, except that he needed to talk to him personally. Giles thought that what if the Watcher's Council offered him work in England? It would be healthy for him, he supposed. A new post. A new beginning.  
  
Giles picked up the picture frame beside it. It was a picture of him, Buffy, and the Scoobies taken at Buffy's 20th birthday. Giles started to feel the pain again, this time it was much worse. He was not sure if it was the whiskey that affected his speech or it was merely the thought of leaving everything behind, but as soon as he opened his mouth to let out his frustrations, he felt a burr in his voice and found himself... singing.

> [Giles]  
You will always be, a special part of me  
You will always be, a special memory...  
  
I long and cherish wonderful moments, you had given me  
I'll remember you, wherever I may be...

Giles suddenly stopped. Confused with what had happened. He reckoned that he must have sang because of grief, because of deep loss. But whatever it was, it definitely came from his heart. He grabbed the letter off the desk and placed it inside his suitcase, together with the picture, and his airline ticket.  
  
  
  
  
**part nine.**  
  
Rumors of the death of slayer were circulating fast among the vampire community. It was rumored that she was killed by a god, some say that she jumped to her death, others say she vanished into thin air. Many believed that _The One Who Slays_™was finally a part of history--as evidenced by her tombsite, while others were still skeptical about it especially the various sightings of her, patrolling in Sunnydale.   
  
However, nobody can dismissed the fact that an absence of fear was building among vampires and demons alike, not even the Scoobies, who religiously patrolled since Buffy died. They knew it was not their place to slay demons and vampires, nor they were burdened with it. All they knew was they had to do something and that they need all the help they could get.  
  
  
  
  
**part ten.**  
  
Spike gently lay fresh lilies on Buffy's gravestone. He never failed to visit her, talk to her, bring her flowers. Tonight like every other night, mists covered the cemetery ground, light rain drizzled every now and then, but for the first time, Spike noticed roses on Joyce's gravestone. It was odd in his opinion because it was not daisies like he ordinarily recognized.   
  
Spike shrugged the thought off and proceeded to do what he always do during his visits. He started updating Buffy about her sister Dawn, her friends, and with what was happening at Sunnydale. There was a momentary pang before he could finally speak.  
  
"Vampire, love...lots of vampires," said Spike trying to produce a smile. "Your old Watcher, Willow, Xander, and I had been staking them but they're kept on coming. You know, coming out of their hell hole after you--" he stopped.   
  
"And there's this bloody dragon, flying, belching fire, and stuff. Nearly turned me into a barbeque. Hell, I think it might have come from the portal--," his cocky smile suddenly turned sour. Spike bit his lip and dismissed the topic altogether. He didn't want to re-live what had happened three months ago. Spike just wanted to say out loud how much he missed her, that he wished she could be there. All these thoughts were playing in his mind when sadness overtook him again. 

> [Spike]  
The space between...  
The tears we cried, is the laughter that keeps us coming back for more

Spike felt his mouth, _What the-???_, he said to himself. His hand then proceeded to his throat but felt nothing. He tried to speak tentatively, but more singing followed. 

> [Spike]  
The space between...  
The wicked lies we tell and hope to keep safe from the pain  
  
But will I hold you again?  
Like will it rain today?  
  
The space between...  
What's wrong and right  
Is where you'll find me hiding, waiting for you...

> The space between...  
Your heart and mind  
Is the space that fills my time...  
  
The space between...  
Take my hand 'cause we're walking out of here  
Right out of here....  
  
The space between...

Spike continued singing. He was beyond suprise, in fact nothing surprises him anymore. Nothing.  
  
  
  
  
**part eleven.**  
  
Anya woke Xander from his sleep. She discovered something that she should have days ago. She wasn't sure back then, but now... now it's different.   
  
"Xander," she whispered.  
  
It was a weekend morning and Xander was just getting back from sleep after a nightmare woke him up last night. He dreamt that he was being chased by something out of this world, what's it called he can't remember. He ran to their apartment to save his family, only to find out that it had turned into some kind of alien breeding ground. Bald heads protruded out the windows, pale arms clawed its way out.  
  
Anya laid beside him, unsure of herself. "Xander, Xander, " she repeatedly called his name.   
  
"Uhm..." finally he woke up. "G'morning honey," Xander cleared his throat. He looked down at her and noticed something was worrying her. "What's wrong, babe?"  
  
"Something came up," she started. "Remember how we were planning our wedding and all? A-And how we would spend our honeymoon together?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, we might have to cancel our honeymoon," she said while playing with her engagement ring.  
  
"Why honey?" asked Xander, "That's the best part..!"  
  
"You see... I got this tiny problem," Anya whispered the rest in his ear.  
  
His eyes widened. His mouth started to form a big smile. Xander sat up straight and pulled Anya in his arms, his heart was beating hard. "You...? Me...?" was all he could say before he kissed her, her Anya.  
  
Anya was the first to break their kiss and rested her head on his shoulders, arms still wrapped around him. She sounded off, 

> [Anya]  
Lying here with you, listening for the rain  
Smiling just to see, the smile upon your face

Anya looked back at Xander. Overwhelmed with such emotions he responded,

> [Xander]  
Looking in your eyes, seeing all I need  
Everything you are, is everything to me

> [Anya]  
And these are the moments  
I know heaven must exist

> [Xander]  
And these are the moments  
All I know all I need is this

> [Xander & Anya]  
I have all I've waited for  
And I couldn't ask for more...

Xander and Anya held each other once more, this time with a puzzled look in their faces. "Did we just sing?" they said in unison.  
  
  
  
  
**part twelve.**  
  
She slipped the wooden stake at the vampire's heart, ashes exploded in every direction. Five other vampires encircled her, swinging axes and poles right across her face. She grabbed one of the pole and smashed it right between a vampire's eyes. Four more, she calculated.   
  
Suddenly, a sharp object hit her head. She lost her balance and stumbled to the ground face first. The biggest of the vampire grabbed her neck and lifted her and repeatedly pounded her head. She tried to get loose but the bigger vampire was overpowering her. She felt disoriented, her vision was getting weaker and weaker.   
  
After continuous beating, she finally lost her energy. The bigger vampire felt a shock of electricity coming from her.   
  
"What the hell?" he quickly released her head. "It's a trick!" he shouted. The other three vampires took a closer look. It was indeed a trick, a hoax. The bigger vampire, pissed at what he saw, ripped her head off and with a vengeful cry, swore that there was nothing more to fear and nothing can stop them anymore from ruling over Hellmouth.  
  
  
  
**to be continued ...**  
  
  
next: [][3]**Death Watch 2**  
  
  
Also by The Resident Web Vampyr The Vampyr Pentateuch & Other Stories. A compilation of Season 5 BtVS post-episode fanfictions. Visit [][4]www.vampyrslayer.cjb.net for more. Vampire Seasons - a compilation of season 6 BtVS post-episode fanfictions @ [][5]http://vampireseasons.cjb.net.

   [1]: mailto:vampireloveslayer@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://geocities.com.vampireloveslayer/sb_credits.html
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=376966&chapter=2
   [4]: www.vampyrslayer.cjb.net
   [5]: http://vampireseasons.cjb.net



	2. Death Watch II

A Buffy & Spike fiction | Death Watch II

Title: **Death Watch II **  
Synopsis: Giles leaves for England while Dawn and Willow take the step to bring Buffy back. A continuation of Deathwatch. A post-'The Gift' BtVS episode fanfic.  
Rating: G  
Date Written: Wednesday, 1 August, 2001  
Author:  [][1]The Resident Web Vampyr © 2001.  
Note: Amid the rumors flying around about the Slayer's rebirth, I'm still in oblivion as to what the true path is. Here is an interactive attempt to reveal what's to come and decide which path to follow.  
Credits: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the property of Joss Whedon and the powers that be. Partial script taken from : Forever All music and lyrics are properties of their composers. I outlined them all [][2]here.  
Characters: Willow Xander Anya Dawn Giles Spike  
  
  


  
**part thirteen.**  
  
Giles invited his friends to join him for dinner. It had been over six months since the last time they got together for an occasion. Although his dinner plans were not a celebration, it nevertheless, was a reunion of spirits among friends.   
  
He wanted this evening to be special. Not only because he wanted to tell them his news, but because he felt that they needed to bond before he leaves for England.   
  
Xander and Anya arrived first, they proceeded to the dining area as directed by Giles, who himself was busy setting the food on the table. The two helped preparing the table when Willow and Dawn arrived, both of whom seemed to be wary about something.   
  
Anya noticed the two and said, "You too?"  
  
"Huh?" Willow replied weakly, as she prepared to seat next to the host's chair.  
  
"Singing," said Anya casually.  
  
"How?" asked Willow. "Nevermind..."  
  
Everybody at this time was seated to their respective chairs. Giles being the host, sat at the head of the table. To his left was Willow and Dawn, to his right was Anya and Willow. A chair opposite him was empty.  
  
"Are we?" asked Xander, gesturing if they would start dinner.   
  
Giles replied that they were still waiting for someone, "Unfortunately, we are still waiting for one more guest."  
  
There was a knock on the door. Xander volunteered to get the door and excused himself.  
  
"You know, Sunnydale is such a great place to live! All the singing, magic... well, of course there's the demons and vampires," beamed Anya, "but overall, it's not too bad to raise a--".  
  
"Raise a what?" asked Dawn.  
  
"Uhm, did I say raise?" replied Anya, "Raise--race...race a car!" she blurted out. In which case, got a confused expression from everybody.  
  
Xander got back from answering the door, followed by Spike, who shyly walked across the room, one hand in his pocket. Giles told him that he could take the empty chair across. Giles, Willow, Anya, and Dawn watched him as he sat at the other end of the table. Dawn especially did not take her eyes off Spike for the duration.   
  
Spike exchanged smiles to them and said, "Thanks for inviting me to dinner. And, uhm, sorry for being late." He took something out of his pocket, a small jar filled with blood. "I hope you guys don't mind if I bring my own dipping?"   
  
All of them was clearly repulsed by it, but they understood that Spike is still a vampire and that there are things that he can't do without.   
  
  
  
  
  
**part fourteen.**  
  
After dinner, Giles offered them tea. As they were seated in the living room, he slowly started a conversation about his "vacation" to England. Xander felt his stomach was going to burst due to too much food he had eaten, "We should do this more often Giles, he suggested.  
  
"Another reason why I asked everybody this evening, is because I have an important announcement to make," said Giles.  
  
He captured everyone's attention, especially Dawn's. They all looked at him worried and nervous at the same time. "I have decided to go to England for the duration of the summer."  
  
Willow was the first to speak, "Why? I-Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing is wrong," replied Giles, "It's a business matter."  
  
"You're going to leave us?" cried Dawn, starting to get upset.  
  
"You're going to go back here, right?" asked Xander.  
  
"No, I-I mean, yes. I'm going back," he said reassuringly, "It's only... temporary."  
  
Spike was not convinced with what Giles said and it showed in his face. He knew that something was wrong. He looked at him with questionning eyes; Giles noticed it but didn't say anything.   
  
Dawn noticed how Spike looked at Giles and she, in turn wondered. "Giles..?" her eyes pleading.

> [Spike]  
Something is about to give, I can feel it coming  
I think I know what it means  
  
[Giles]  
In summer I can taste the salt in the sea, there's a kite blowing out of control on a breeze  
I wonder what's gonna happen to you, you wonder what has happened to me  
  
I want you to know that you don't need me anymore   
I want you to know you don't need anyone, anything at all  
  
[Dawn]  
Who's to say where the wind will take you  
Who's to know what it is will break you  
  
[Giles]  
I don't know which way the wind will blow  
Who's to know when the time has come around  
Don't wanna see you cry   
I know that this is not goodbye  
  
I'm a man, I'm not a child  
A man who sees  
The shadow behind your eyes  
  
[Willow]  
Who's to say where the wind will take you  
Who's to know what it is will break you  
  
[Giles]  
I don't know which way the wind will blow  
Who's to know when the time has come around  
Don't wanna see you cry  
I know that this is not goodbye...§ 

Giles approached both Dawn and Willow and embraced them. Anya and Xander soon followed. Spike watched as the group hugged together, contented that he was a part of them.   
  
  
  
  
**part fifthteen.****  
**  
It was three days since Giles went away and Dawn spent most of her summer over at the Rosenbergs, which Willow herself suggested because she now considered Dawn as her own little sister whom she promised to take care of. Besides, she can use some company since Tara was away for the summer with her own family.   
  
Willow closed her eyes to meditate. Breathing slowly, she focused her energy on a spell that she had been practicing for a couple of months now. She knew that there was a controversy about this spell and it was as close to impossible, but she knew that she had to at least try.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she looked at the clock hanging from the wall. It was 7:30 pm. The seconds hand moved steadily... 55, 56, 57, 58, 59... It stroke zero and the hour hand moved to 7:31.   
  
Then everything stopped.  
  
Not a sound can be heard. Only total silence.  
  
Willow slowly closed her eyes again, this time focusing harder. In her mind, she counted backwards as in a countdown. Unknown to her, a drop of blood slowly crept its way out of her nose.  
  
The seconds hand then began to move counterclockwise-- 59, 58, 57, 56, 55... Willow opened her eyes and smiled at what she saw. It was now 7:30.  
  
  
  
  
**part sixteen.**  
  
Dawn pulled out her journal from her backpack and searched for a note. She was sure that she didn't rip it off nor throw it away, but kept it somewhere safe. Dawn suddenly thought about pockets, her denim jeans perhaps. She grabbed her duffle bag and got a hold of a pair of jeans. She searched the pockets carefully and felt something in one of them. Something small, something shaped like a rock.  
  
Dawn was puzzled as to what it could be, then she remembered.   
  
It glittered like stars as she moved it on her palm. One pair of them. She knew she couldn't really wear them on whenever she's with her sister's friends, so she just kept them for her pleasure. It was reckless of her not to keep them in a secure place, though, and wondered if Anya went looking for them. As she was about to throw her jeans and look for another one, a piece of paper fell out from on of its pockets. It was the note she'd been looking for.  
  
"It's a tricky spell, girl. Sometimes things get a little off." Dawn remembered a precaution.  
  
  
***  
  
Dawn handed a piece of paper to Willow.  
  
"That was all he gave to me," said Dawn quietly.   
  
Willow read what was written in the paper, "Bone, flesh, breath..." She turned to the book beside her "The History of Witchcraft" and opened to the Resurrection chapter. Willow browsed from a page which was earlier torn, now taped together, and read.  
  
She looked at Dawn and said, "We must go to the Magic Box."  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
**to be decided...**

**Tell me a story if ...**  
  
Willow performs the resurrection spell ...[][3]**The Wake**  
  
Spike retrieves the Slayer back ... [][4]**The Rapture**.

  
  
  
Also by The Resident Web Vampyr  The Vampyr Pentateuch & Other Stories. A compilation of Season 5 BtVS post-episode fanfictions. Visit [][5]www.vampyrslayer.cjb.net for more. Vampire Seasons - a compilation of season 6 BtVS post-episode fanfictions @ [][6]http://vampireseasons.cjb.net.

   [1]: mailto:vampireloveslayer@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/vampireloveslayer/sb_music.html
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=376966&chapter=3
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=376966&chapter=4
   [5]: www.vampyrslayer.cjb.net
   [6]: http://vampireseasons.cjb.net



	3. The Wake

A Buffy & Spike fiction | The Wake

Title: **The Wake**.   
Synopsis: Willow and Dawn attempts to bring Buffy back through the resurrection spell. An interactive continuation of Deathwatch.  
Rating: G  
Date Written: Wednesday, 1 August, 2001  
Author:  [][1]The Resident Web Vampyr © 2001.  
Note: This is an interactive journey in an attempt to discover the realms of the Slayer's origin and rebirth. These are pure speculations. Let me know what you think.  
Credits: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the property of Joss Whedon and the powers that be. Partial script taken from : Forever, The Gift All music and lyrics are properties of their composers. I outlined them all [][2]here.  
Characters: Buffy Willow Xander Anya Dawn Giles Spike  
  
  
**  
  
****part seventeen. The Wake.**  
  
Willow opened the infamous book about life and resurrection. On its cover was a seal of a scar_ae_b, which according to ancient Egypt superstition, was believed to be a symbol of rebirth.   
  
"I-I need something more," said Willow. "This will not work."  
  
"What do you mean it won't work?" asked Dawn, "Doc said you only need the ingredients and a spell, and --poof!"  
  
"I-It had been 3 months. Her body had been with the earth for too long and w-who knows what nature already done with it?" said Willow worried on what would become of Buffy once she performed the spell. "We wouldn't want a dead Buffy, right?"  
  
"You're absolutely right," agreed Xander, "it wouldn't be the same."  
  
"What can we do?" asked Spike.  
  
"There is a way," said Willow, "A time-reverse spell."  
  
Everybody looked at her inquiringly.   
  
"I've been practicing this spell for sometime now, and I've almost perfected it, but--" she paused.  
  
"But what?" asked Dawn.  
  
"I cannot perform the time-reverse spell and the resurrection spell at the same time," Willow explained, "I need somebody else to resurrect her."  
  
"I'll do it," volunteered Spike.  
  
"No!" stopped Dawn, "I will do it. I've done it before, I know what to do."  
  
"Dawn..."   
  
"No Spike! I know Buffy asked you to look after me, but I have to do this. She's my sister," her mind already set.  
After much consideration and knowing Dawn was as much stubborn as her sister was, he finally agreed. "Very well," he nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
**part eighteen. The Wake.**  
  
Willow said the time-reverse spell and teleportation spell were no easy task, it required profound concentration and focus, and thus, she needed to lock herself and Dawn in a room with no distraction. It would take awhile for her to reverse time and transport Dawn simulteanously. Hardly would the others be able to notice it, but once it is over, nobody would remember it.   
  
She instructed Dawn to concentrate and wait for her signal. Willow would attempt to turn back time during the final hours of the Slayer's jump to close the portal. Willow had to choose that particular point in time in order to prevent dimentional chaos from bleeding. Buffy would dead from the fall by the time Dawn reach her. It was for the best, she told Dawn.  
  
  
  
  
  
**part nineteen. The Wake.**  
  
Dawn closed her eyes and waited for the spell to begin. Willow said let nothing distract her during the spell, especially Buffy laying dead in front of her. She had to do it quickly and without mistakes because Willow could hold time for only so much.  
  
Dawn heard a loud chant from Willow, "now!", followed by a shower of --. She opened her eyes and noticed that she was on the construction site. Everything was still--Xander and Anya, Willow and Tara, Spike, and Giles--all showed horror in their eyes. Everything was frozen in time, including Buffy who lie dead on the rubbles in front of them.   
  
She hurriedly placed the ingredients in the circle that she made, keeping her emotions in check despite the need to cry at the sight of her dead sister. "Bones, flesh, breath..." she started chanting.  
  
"Bones, flesh, breath..." Dawn exclaimed the last of the chant. She looked at her sister. Nothing moved. She checked her pulse. Nothing. Did the spell went wrong? Did she say the words correctly? Why wasn't she breathing? Dawn started to panic. She looked for signs of life, again nothing. Dawn not contain herself any longer, she cried uncontrollably.  
  
"Buffy!" cried Dawn, as she wakes up from a nightmare. It seemed very real, Xander and Anya, Willow and Tara, Giles, and Spike all showed horror in their eyes. Her sister lying on a rubble, not breathing. She remembered what Buffy said to her at the tower, "I love you... live for me..."  
  
"Dawn?" a familiar voice consoled her, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
  
  
  
**to be concluded...**  
  
  
next: [][3]**The One Who Slays**™**  
**

Also by The Resident Web Vampyr  The Vampyr Pentateuch & Other Stories. A compilation of Season 5 BtVS post-episode fanfictions. Visit [][4]www.vampyrslayer.cjb.net for more. Vampire Seasons - a compilation of season 6 BtVS post-episode fanfictions @ [][5]http://vampireseasons.cjb.net.

   [1]: mailto:vampireloveslayer@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/vampireloveslayer/sb_music.html
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=376966&chapter=5
   [4]: www.vampyrslayer.cjb.net
   [5]: http://vampireseasons.cjb.net



	4. The Rapture

A Buffy & Spike fiction | The Rapture

Title: **The Rapture**. An interactive journey.  
Synopsis: Spike tries to retrieve Buffy's soul in the Netherworld. An interactive continuation of Deathwatch.  
Rating: G  
Date Written: Wednesday, 1 August, 2001  
Author:  [][1]The Resident Web Vampyr © 2001.  
Note: This is an interactive journey in an attempt to discover the realms of the Slayer's origin and rebirth. These are pure speculations. Let me know what you think.  
Credits: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the property of Joss Whedon and the powers that be. Partial script taken from : Restless   
Characters: Buffy Willow Xander Anya Dawn Spike  


  


**"The Slayer does not walk in this world..."  
** - The First Slayer, in Restless.

**  
...coming soon...**

   [1]: mailto:vampireloveslayer@yahoo.com



	5. The One Who Slays™

A Buffy & Spike fiction | The One Who Slays

Title: **The One Who Slays**™  
Synopsis: Buffy has return and decides to confront her feelings for Spike, while Giles discovers the Slayer's origin.  
Rating: G  
Date Written: Wednesday, 1 August, 2001  
Author:  [][1]The Resident Web Vampyr © 2001.  
Note: The conclusion of the 5-part series [][2]DeathWatch, an interactive journey in an attempt to discover the realms of the Slayer's origin and rebirth. These are pure speculations. Let me know what you think.  
Credits: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the property of Joss Whedon and the powers that be. Partial script taken from : Hellmouth  
Music/Lyrics: Feels Like Home performed by C. Kreviazuk. All music and lyrics are properties of their composers. I outlined them all [][3]here.  
Characters: Buffy Giles Travers Spike  
  
  
  
**prologue. **

> "This world is older than any of you know.   
Contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise.  
For untold eons demons walked the Earth. They made it their home, their. . . their Hell."  
  
"But in time they lost their purchase on this reality.   
The way was made for mortal animals, for, for man.   
All that remains of the old ones are vestiges, certain magicks, certain creatures. . ."  
  
-Giles, in Hellmouth.

  
  
**part twenty.**  
  
"It was before The Great Flood, were gods and monsters rules the earth. The gods of this earth was worshipped by the monsters. But one god tried to rule over the others and thus banished."  
  
It was Travers who was speaking. He was seated with Giles on a round table inside The Watcher's Headquarters in England.  
  
"These are the researched you gathered since that last time we talked?" asked Giles. "As much as I welcomed these facts, and it sure adds to our knowledge base about gods and monsters, I'm afraid it's a bit too late. Glory was already defeated. And Buffy, well--"  
  
"But you are mistaken," Travers interrupted. "There are more to it than meets the eye," he paused, "The gods witnessed a rebellion among its kingdom and built their own army. And more..."  
  
Giles listened, a picture in his mind unfolds as Travers continued.  
  
"A Slayer."  
  
"A great battle ensued between slayers and monsters, much of them were practically wiped out. As history tells us, there was The Great Flood that followed. Both slayers and monsters perished, only a few remained. Among those that lived were vampires."

"There was a shift of power. Human began his dominion over the earth. Religion replaced gods, science replaced magic. There were no more place for gods and monsters in the new world."  
  
"Well, except for some tainted ones called vampires, who are neither dead nor living. They are the undead. They do not belong anywhere that's why they roamed the earth."  
  
"It is a known fact that there are two kinds of vampires--those who seek salvation and those who don't. More of them continued with their old ways and became a threat to the new world."  
  
"Only one being can destroy them--the Slayer. Watchers were formed to harness the power of The One Who Slays, for she was an absolute destruction. Her power came from non-human sources. And controlling such power was the task the early Watchers had to conquer."  
  
Giles pictured the first Slayer hanging in the air. Her hands and feet heavily chained together, like a wild animal. Her face painted with mud, her voice unheard, for she knows not of speech. She was trained to kill, and death was her only language.   
  
"What does these things have to do with Buffy?" Giles asked Travers not because he didn't have a theory of his own, but he needed to confirm his thoughts.  
  
Travers replied in an uneasy voice, "The gods created the Slayer after their _own_ image and essence. She would be their warrior beast. Their killing machine. Buffy captured all the essence, all the power of slayers in her generation and the generation before her. So you see, _she_ is special. She has the gift."  
  
Giles could not believe what he was hearing, after all this time he finally understood. "Are you suggesting that Buffy is immortal?"  
  
"I'm saying that Buffy has the key to life."  
  
  
  
  
  
**part twenty-one.**  
  
"I wished you were here," she said. "I mean, it's not the same without a Watcher looking out for me."  
  
"Don't worry, as soon as I find out more about the source of your power, and that of Dawn's, I'll come back," assured Giles. "You'll be alright Buffy..." he paused and realized that Buffy would be able to handle herself even without him at her side. She conquered so much challenges in her lifetime that he wasn't a bit worried.  
  
"Besides," Giles continued, "I know a certain _vampire_ who is more than willing to watch over you."  
  
There was a momentary silence in the opposite line.   
  
"Take care of yourself," said Giles thoughtfully and hung up the receiver.  
  
Buffy placed the receiver down. She knew who the vampire Giles was talking about. It was him who openly declared his loyalty to her, time and time again. Only, there wasn't enough time to say how she really felt about him.   
  
She let out a sigh and in an impulse, grabbed her jacket and decided to pay him a visit.  
  
  
  
  
  
**part twenty-two.**  
  
Buffy walked into Spike's crypt, a few torches slowly burned giving inadequate lighting in the small dark room. She searched around quietly and found it was totally abandoned.   
  
She stood in the middle of the crypt and circumferenced the room for a last time--nothing. As she was about to leave, her instincts sensed something familiar to her. Was it the scent? Was it the prepinquity of its presence? Or was it something more?  
  
Out at the corner of her eye, stood a pale figure carrying a lighted torch. Buffy slowly turned around to face him.   
  
Spike came out his underground lair and saw Buffy standing in the middle of his crypt, her back towards him. He felt paralyzed at the sight of her; if he had a heartbeat, it would be pounding violently.   
  
Finally, he had the courage to walk towards her. He tilted his head sideways and studied her. Still filled with mixed emotions, Spike nervously touched her right cheek then slowly smiled. 

> [Something in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself   
In your arms]

"You're home..." said Spike. His smile, now a full blown expression of joy and happiness, was coupled with lurches of laughter.

> [There's something in your voice, makes my heart beat fast   
Hope this feeling lasts  
The rest of my life]

Buffy, who was carried away with his laughter, started to smile herself. "I _am_ home..."  
  
Spike, who seemed to be swallowing tears, bit his lip. Infinite sadness overcame him as he remembered the events leading up to her return. Her death felt like forever and waiting for this moment seemed like eternity. Unconsciously, tears started to well-up in his eyes. Whether it was from extreme happiness of her return or whether it was from the pain of her death and not knowing if she would come back, Spike found himself crying.

> [If you knew how lonely, my life has been  
And how numbed I've been, so alone  
If you knew I wanted someone to call my love  
And change my life the way you've done]

Buffy looked deeply in his eyes and knew how her death affected Spike, and although she had seen it in her friends, she never imagined how it felt like for him. She knew he was a monster, but now for the first time, she witnessed how much of a man he'd become.

> [If you knew how this moment means to me  
And how long, I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I've never thought I love anyone so much]

Spike moved a step closer and gently took Buffy in his arms and without hesitation, embraced her. "God, I thought I've lost you," his voice faltered as tears rolled on his face.  
  
Buffy was caught up in the moment, not knowing what to say or do. Here was a vampire, the last creature that she'll allow herself be exposed to, and yet, beyond reason, there was a part of her that wanted to hold him. Buffy heard Spike sobbed quietly and for an instant, she felt a connection--the pain, the joy, the confusion.

> [A window breaks, down a long dark street  
And the siren wails  
In the night  
  
But I'm all right, cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see  
Through the dark there is light]

Her instincts compelled her to break away, but found herself holding on to him instead. Neither Spike nor Buffy spoke a word, they were contented with the silence that enveloped them.  
  
The torches slowly burned the last of its life, but two figures remained clung to each other. 

> [It feels like home, to me  
It feels like home, to me  
It feels like I'm on my way back  
where I come from...  
  
It feels like home, to me  
It feels like home, to me  
It feels like I'm on my way back  
where I belong...  
  
It feels like I'm on my way back  
where I belong...]

  
  
  
  
**part twenty-three.**  
  
A robust HarleyD engine let out a familiar sound; vrooming, it sped past the Welcome to Sunnydale sign. A few seconds later, it rolled back to the welcome post, its driver paused. His booths heavy. His black leather jacket, studded with metallic buttons that spelled his name, floored. His hands cast in leather gloves. His hair spiked.  
  
"Hellmouth..." he murmured.  
  
  
  
  
**end.**  
  
  
Also by The Resident Web Vampyr  The Vampyr Pentateuch & Other Stories. A compilation of Season 5 BtVS post-episode fanfictions. Visit [][4]www.vampyrslayer.cjb.net for more. Vampire Seasons - a compilation of season 6 BtVS post-episode fanfictions @ [][5]http://vampireseasons.cjb.net.

   [1]: mailto:vampireloveslayer@yahoo.com
   [2]: fiction/deathwatch.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/vampireloveslayer/sb_music.html
   [4]: www.vampyrslayer.cjb.net
   [5]: http://vampireseasons.cjb.net



End file.
